bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezili
'''Ezili '''is a Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 who was added in the game in the 7.0 update. She uses dark voodoo magic to attack the bloons. Her attacks act similarly to the Alchemist, except the magic only punctures through 1 layer at a time. Since she attacks with magic, she can't pop Purple Bloons unless in range of a MIB Village. She, alongside Obyn Greenfoot, is one of the cheapest Heroes in the game, costing $510 on Easy, $600 on Medium, $650 on Hard, and $720 on Impoppable. Ezili can be unlocked for 3000. Upgrades Ezili will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. *Level 1 - Curses Bloons with dark voodoo power which slowly damages Bloons over time. *Level 2 - Increased attack range. *Level 3 - Unlocks Heartstopper. *Level 4 - Base attack does splash damage. *Level 5 - Increases attack speed. *Level 6 - Damage over time lasts longer and damages faster. *Level 7 - Unlocks Sacrificial Totem. *Level 8 - Does way more damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. *Level 9 - Removes all properties from non-MOAB Class Bloons. *Level 10 - Unlocks MOAB Hex. *Level 11 - Increased attack range. *Level 12 - Heartstopper has reduced cooldown and lasts longer. *Level 13 - Base attack has a larger splash radius and extra pierce. *Level 14 - Damage over time damages faster. *Level 15 - Increased range. *Level 16 - Sacrificial Totem lasts longer and only costs 1 life to use. *Level 17 - Base attack has an even larger splash radius and extra pierce. *Level 18 - Increased attack speed. *Level 19 - Damage over time pops two layers at a time instead of one. *Level 20 - MOAB Hex damages MOAB-Class Bloons twice as fast. (Also allows her to affect BADs.) Activated Abilities *Heartstopper - While active, all Regrow Bloons will be unable to regrow layers for 6 seconds. *Sacrificial Totem - Generates a totem that grants extra pierce, extra range, extra attack and projectile speed, and Camo detection to all nearby towers, but also takes away 10 lives. Decreases to 1 life penalty upon reaching Ezili Level 16+. *MOAB Hex - Places a curse on a MOAB-Class Bloon, causing it to take constant damage until destroyed, spawning no children bloons while still giving the full cash amount. Affects up to ZOMGs and DDTs, but can affect BADs once Level 20 is reached. Quotes When Placed: *"Hahaha! What is your will?" *"At your service!" When Tapped: *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yea?" *"Yeas?" *"Yes!" *"Hey!" *"groans" (when annoyed) *"Begone, spirit!" (when really annoyed) When Upgraded: *"Aaalright!" *"Oooh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Hahaaaaaah!" *"laugh" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I have never been stronger!" (Level 20) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *"Danger, MOAB!" (MOAB appearance) *"Danger, BFB!" (BFB appearance) *"Danger, ZOMG!" (ZOMG appearance) *"Danger, DDT!" (DDT appearance) *"Haaaaaaaa! B.A.D.!" (BAD appearance) When MOAB-class Bloon is popped by her: *"evil laugh" *"Yes!" (whispered) When Activating an Ability: *"Wither and die!" (Heartstopper) *"Anaiah, Voodoo ta nah!" (MOAB Hex) When Leaking Lives: *"Haaaaa, they're getting through!" *"Embrace the darkness!" Version History ;8.0 No longer strips special properties off of Purple Bloons. Levels up at the rate of pre-8.0 Captain Churchill. ;9.0 MOAB Hex now jumps to the next-strongest target if the main target is destroyed before the duration expires. The amount of times it can jump is infinite, but duration stays the same. Level 4 splash AOE no longer centers around her if she destroys the target Bloon in one shot. Gallery Sacrifice Totem.png|Sacrifice Totem on map Silly Ezili.jpg|Heartstopper ability description glitch rtd4vjm5ymh11.jpg|Ezili's beta icon Trivia *Ezili is the first Hero in BTD6 to have three Activated Abilities instead of two. **She is currently the second monkey in the game with three abilities total, the first one being Heli Pilot. *Ezili is the third female Monkey in the game, alongside Gwendolin and the patch notes monkey. *Ezili is the only Hero in BTD6 who can automatically detect camo without upgrades or support. *Despite being the third Hero released in an update, Ezili earns XP faster than Captain Churchill and Benjamin in game. *Ezili's Sacrifical Totem is the only ability which takes away lives. (Bomb Shooter's Bomb Blitz is not an ability and depends on you to let a bloon leak.) *Level 20 Ezili can defeat a B.A.D. on her own with the MOAB Hex ability on any map, including the vertical paths on #Ouch. *Both Ezili and Obyn Greenfoot are magic-using heroes. **Coincidentally, they were also the cheapest heroes in the game before the 10.0 update. *Ezili is based on Ezili Dantor, a sort of spirit in Haitian voodoo. *The Heartstopper ability actually reuses the Grow Blocker effect onto Regrow Bloons. It does still make sense, since essentially some kind of energy is used to force no regrowth for Regrow Bloons. *If Ezili is placed since Round 1, she will only cost around $10k to immediately purchase Level 20, assuming no Monkey Knowledge enhancements have been bought already. *If the player has less than 10 lives in any game, the sacrificial totem will remain unusable Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Heroes